1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleansing tissues, and more particularly refers to a cleansing tissue formed of a plurality of layers laminated together, at least one of the layers having been subjected to treatment different from that of the other or others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleansing tissues have been provided in the prior art having a liquid impregnated therein for moistening and cleansing the skin, particularly after eating a meal, or after the skin has been subjected to environmental conditions which tend to dry the skin. However, after the skin has been treated with the moist tissue, it is necessary to utilize another tissue or towel which is dry to remove excess moisture. It is often desirable additional to treat the skin with a fragrance-imparting material to freshen up the skin. This requires another tissue or container for such material. Additionally, it may desirable to remove excess cleansing agent and material picked up by the cleansing agent. This requires still another tissue.